Captain Falcon (Super Smash Flash 2)
Captain Falcon is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is, once again, the only character representation of the F-Zero franchise. His sprites are custom made and based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His moveset is taken directly from Brawl and so is his voice clips. Captain Falcon is ranked 17th on the current tier list, a notable drop from his 13th place position on the last tier list. Falcon possesses fast attacks, a great grab game, and very useful aerials, which gives him one of the best combo games in the entire cast. He also has the second fastest dashing speed, good walking speed, and great air speed, giving him amazing mobility. He has the ability to recover over large horizontal distances by extending his recovery with Falcon Kick to restore his midair jump. He also has powerful finishers in his forward smash, back aerial, forward aerial (the Knee Smash), up tilt, and his signature move the Falcon Punch. However, Falcon is highly vulnerable to combos and chain grabs due to a combination of high accelerated falling speed, the second highest, and above-average weight, making him one of the easiest characters to combo. He is also arguably the worst character at long range, due to both his lack of a projectile move and his difficulty in dealing with other characters' projectiles. He has a very difficult time approaching fighters who outrange him, whether it be a close range swordsman (like or ) or a projectile specialist (like or ). Falcon also has trouble recovering, due to Falcon Dive not being able to grab opponents who stay on the ledge, thus making him vulnerable to ledge hogging. Falcon's strengths are largely nullified by his weaknesses, placing him squarely into B Tier. Falcon has a strong player base and has strong representation in online tournaments. Falcon normally takes high spots in tournaments where his placements are consistent. Attributes Captain Falcon returns to how he was in Melee with a few additions from Brawl. He is one of the fastest characters in the game with having one of the fastest dashing speeds, one of the fastest falling speeds and one of the fastest air speeds. Even though Falcon lacks a projectile, his great mobility gives him great approaching options. He has great finishers in his forward smash, up tilt, a sweet spotted forward aerial, his back aerial and the Falcon Punch. Captain Falcon possesses the eleventh longest grab in the current demo, with three of his grabs being able to be used as chain grabs or start his combos. Although his grab range isn't incredible, his amazing dash speed allows Falcon to easily punish opponent's mistakes with grabs, making his grab game one of the most threatening. Falcon's great combo ability lies in his excellent SHFFL, his good grab game and attacks that chain well into each other. His Falcon Kick can deal with projectiles that have low-priority if the opponent isn't expecting it of course. His falling speed and weight makes him hard to KO until higher percents. However, Falcon's weight and falling speed leaves him vulnerable to combos, chain grabs and zero-to-death combos. When dealing with high-priority projectiles or ones with transcendent priority and characters with good spacing may give Falcon problems approaching certain characters. His recovery, although decent, is predictable and easy to edge guard against or gimp him. Due to Falcon being tall and his shield not covering him properly; he is susceptible to shield stabbing. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes in the Blue Falcon. *Taunts: **Standard: Salutes and says "Show me your moves!" **Side: Jumps back, extends his hand out, and says "Come on!" **Down: Same as Standard. *Fanfare: Remix of Victory fanfare from F-Zero X. *Wins: Clinches his fists, thrust his chest out and says: "Yes!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. Changes from v0.9a Falcon received a mix of buffs and nerfs. The nerfs were mostly to his recovery and combos. However, he gained buffs in kill power to some of his attacks. Aesthetics * Attributes * * Ground attacks * . * * Aerial attacks * ** * * Grabs and throws * Special moves * ** * * ** * ** ** ** In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players *Jammy *Tac3 *Rev2Rev *Starkiller2 Tier list placement When first introduced, Falcon was already seen as a strong character. He ranked 9th of C tier for demo v0.8b. In demo v0.9a, Falcon dropped to 11th of what could be considered B tier, but some people felt that he should have been higher. Falcon dropped again in demo v0.9b, where he currently ranks 13 of A tier where he is seen as a high tier character. Due to the changes in the metagame, Falcon has dropped once again to 17th of B tier on the second list of demo v0.9b. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! screenshots Falcon1.png|Falcon about to use Raptor Boost on in Hidden Leaf Village. Falcon2.png|Falcon taunting on the moving platform in Mushroom Kingdom III. Falcon3.png|Falcon and both using their up tilts in Crateria. Falcon4.png|Falcon using the Knee Smash on the red in Yoshi's Story. Beta updates Falcon Punch Beta.png|Two Falcon's performing the Falcon Punch in opposite directions. Note the new palette swap for Falcon. Isaac and Falcon.png|Falcon taunting while uses Move in . Trivia * When introduced in demo v0.8, he could become available by winning at least one brawl with every character but him. The player must then defeat Captain Falcon on Sand Ocean in order to "unlock" him. Afterwards, he would turn permanently into a stater character. **He shares this with , , , , and who had unlockable statues with him in the main games. However, unlike the former five, Jigglypuff and Falcon had to be unlocked in the demos they appeared in. Falcon status as a unlockable and starter is the same as his status in the main games where he switches between a unlockable and starter character. *Steven Borgers, his spriter, stated that Captain Falcon helped him with human anatomy when spriting characters. External link *Captain Falcon's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Veterans Category:First-party characters